FROZEN FORVER AFTER
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. SUMMARY

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I will be getting started on this story called Frozen Forever After. Which is about the two sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna getting into an huge argument,causing one of them to flee from home and soon after run into Rumpelstiltskin (Guy from Shrek Forever After). They then make an wish to see how their life will be like if they weren't the person they were and when they aren't sisters. Seeing what they have done wrong, one of the sister will have to embark on an journey that will change their life and discover how important of an bond between an family is.**

**So now you guys get an since of how this story will play out, I want your opinion who you want to be star in it beside Elsa and Anna of corse. What should be the thing that causes them to get into an argument in the first place because that will be signifiant later on. And which sister goes to see Rumpelstiltskin in the woods. And also remember to do the most important thing..REVIEW! :D**


	2. HEADS UP

HEY EVERYONE JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT THE PROLOGUE FOR THIS STORY WILL BE UPLOADED EITHER BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW THE LATEST! :D SO EXCITED!


	3. PROLOGUE

**Here's the prologue. Finally :D Chapter 1 will be uploaded when I get back from an movie shoot! So stay tune and bare with me :D**

* * *

An long time ago, there was an fair Queen that rule all the land of Arendelle but alone she stay behind locked doors. Isolation and the phrase "Conceal, don't feel" were the only friends she know.

For the longest, she kept her powers for the last 13 years until one day, she let it go! But to the extent that she wasn't hoping for! When all hope looks lost, an unlikely hero will rise to save not just Arendelle but the Queen herself. And the unlikely hero was none other than her sister, the Princess of Arendelle. At first, her efforts were proven futile to save the Queen but with unexpected help from an mountain man, an reindeer, and an talking snowman and fate, she manage to save the Queen and their home as well from the endless winter and everyone live happily ever after.

Now, the fair Queen is living an life away from isolation, learning to not conceal but feel her powers just like how her sister have taught her. But more importantly, the two sisters have mended their sisterly bond together again and they couldn't be more happier or apart from each other. But will one small problem cause the two sisters to drift apart once more and make one of them wish something that will be impossible to fix?

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU :D**


	4. RUMPELSTILTSKIN'S PLAN

**Sorry for the delay but here's the first chapter! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

Its been a few weeks since Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, had bring the luxurious summer back to Arendelle once again. Elsa made good trade deals with different lands' leaders. Everything was going great for everyone especially for Elsa, who is not afraid to release her power anymore or hurting anyone ever again and her sister, Anna, and her boyfriend, Kristoff, couldn't be more happier for her. It's just the happy ending she wanted. Her happy ending.

But what the Queen didn't know is that someone wants their happy ending as well but that means only one of them have to lose theirs in return.

* * *

High up in the mountains, an troll with red hair was making his way through in search of his happy ending. He was carrying what look like an treaty bunch up his hand. His outfit was an white and red suit with pointy black shoes. Also he looked really agitated by whatever it was that was bothering. Anyways, This trol-err or as you say "short man" name is Rumpelstiltskin.

The short man seem to be mumbling to himself, making it hard to tell what he is saying but in an matter of seconds, he begins to say

"Drat! I was so close to having my perfect happy ending and all that got ruin because of the hideous, disgusting, ogre!" He exclaim as he began stomping furiously.

"I heard many villains were in the same position as me and failed terribly and also like me, they don't get an happy ending that they want. But, there is one thing that sets me differently from them and that is I wont give up so easily. I will get the happy ending I rightfully deserve!" He shouts out loud, his voice echoing throughout the mountains. He then made his way to the edge of the mountain and said "But how will I achieve that?"

Just as he was about to turn back, suddenly, his foot got snag on an root that was sticking up from the ground.

"Wha the-?!" But his words were cut short as he lost his balance and tumbled down the mountain. "AHHH!"

He fell down the mountain very fast, making him hit everything that was on the mountain as he made his way down until finally he came to an stop.

* * *

He quickly raised up and groaned in annoyance. Surprisingly, nothing was broken. His face was beat red and his eyes looked like he could shoot lasers from them. He then began to dust himself off while he looked around, shouting "Who did that!? I'll swear I'll-"

Rumpelstiltskin then stop himself when he got an good look around his surrounding. He gazed at the beautiful scenery before him. Their was grassy plains coming over majority of the landscape expect the mountains of course. There were all types of wild life began were roaming around and about as they pleased, and an castle displayed not far from where he was standing, which was surrounded by an ocean.

"Wait a minute. Could this be..Arendelle?" the short man said in amazement

"I think I remember hearing about this mysterious kingdom. Legends say that the land is rule by an former King and Queen that had passed away during an trip on seas, leaving their two daughters to rule the kingdom. One of the daughters have the powers of ice and snow while the other is normal I believe. She was scared of her powers at first but now she learned not to fear them anymore."

"Now the newly crown Queen is currently living carefree life, completely not fearing her powers anymore. Hmm interesting...I only wonder how will I ever get ahold of that magnificent kingdom of hers?" Rumpelstiltskin thought deeply to himself as he began to rub his chin.

An smile then suddenly made it's way across his face when he got an great idea. With an gleam in his eye, Rumpelstiltskin announced

"Something tells me that I might get my happy ending after all!" With that said, he made his way towards the kingdom with an definite smirk on his face, just knowing that he will get his happy ending.

But what Rumpelstiltskin doesn't know that Elsa is soon over her fear of her powers...or is she?

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know through the review, I'll try to have the next chapter out by this ****week! See ya! :D**

**Also for Doglover625: I was shooting an movie called Self Made**


End file.
